The Plan
by Mawiiish
Summary: A one shot dedicated to a friend: SMUTTY TIMES. Kurt and Blaine has been together for 4 months, but every time things get heated Blaine mumbles 'mailman' and nothing happens. BUT THEY WILL DO NOW if Kurt's plan works. SMUTTY SMUT SMUT. Very little plot.


**HELLO! Smutty one-shot (I think) on the way for Silviekins (and the rest who wants to read it): Hope you'll enjoy it babe(s)! LOOOVE YOU. And sorry if the ending is kinda crappy, but it's freaking late, okay?**

**ENJOY!**

_Today will be the day_, Kurt thought with a grin as he combed his hair.

He and Blaine had been together for five months. Five wonderful, perfect months. For the most part. There was just that one little detail, that every time they got close to a boiling point in the sexual department Blaine would pull away mumbling something in the lines of 'mailman, mailman'.

But now Kurt had had enough. He would make Blaine fall apart even if it was the last thing he did. _And I was supposed to be the baby penguin. _Of course Kurt had been nervous about this plan of his, but when the images of Blaine moaning and gasping popped up in his head, he felt the nerves calm down.

He'd dressed extra nicely for the occasion. Well, okay, nicely may not have been the right word, but Kurt knew what his light blue skin tight jeans and his matching west with the tiny skulls did for Blaine. Or rather what it did _to_ Blaine. The first day Kurt had showed his boyfriend the west, he'd been slammed into the nearest wall and had had his mouth devoured. Not that he'd complained. More like the opposite. But as always Blaine had pulled back and mumbled an apology before going awkwardly to the bathroom.

Kurt looked at his perfectly puffed hair in the mirror with satisfaction. There was no way Blaine could resist him in this outfit.

Kurt was right. There was no way Blaine could resist him. But that didn't keep him from trying.

Blaine walked up to Kurt's house with a smile plastered on his face. He hadn't seen much to his boyfriend this past week and now they would spend a whole day watching movies, cuddling and… possibly some other stuff. Blaine tried to wipe the grin off his face as he knocked on the door. _Get it together Anderson. You know Kurt's not ready for-_

He didn't sport any coherent thoughts after the door opened. Kurt leaned against the door frame with a small smile on his lips. _He's wearing that on purpose, he's got to be. Ohmygod, I can't keep my hands off him, I want to touch him, kiss him, just - something! _But instead he cleared his throat, said "Hi gorgeous," and leaned in to place a kiss at his boyfriend's cheek.

Kurt wasn't having any of that. He turned his head, so their lips met and placed a hand at the back of Blaine's neck. Blaine made a surprised sound, but then kissed back. Kurt pulled them both inside and kicked the door shut. _I've always wanted to do that!_ He smiled into the kiss, but then Blaine pulled away gently.

"Oh. So. Yeah. Erm. Hi," he babbled with a goofy grin, and even though he'd totally ruined Kurt's first part of his plan, he couldn't help but smile back at the curly haired boy.

"Shall we?" Kurt said cheerfully and grabbed Blaine's arm. _Act like a charming little boyfriend; Check. _Blaine just smiled and led them up the stairs to Kurt's room.

"What do you want to watch?" Kurt asked and let go of his boyfriend's arm. He walked over to the shelf where he kept his DVDs; making sure to sway his hips more than normally. Blaine tried to keep his eyes to himself. He failed miserably. Kurt bent down slowly to get a DVD from the bottom shelf and Blaine felt his eyes widen. _Ohmygod, that ass…_

_If he doesn't look at my ass right now, I give up._ Kurt glanced behind him and saw Blaine's head turn quickly. _Good_, he thought smugly.

"Blaine?" Kurt purred with a tiny smile.

"Y-yes?" He squeaked.

"What movie should we watch?" He asked again and tried not to chuckle at the sight of his flustered lover.

"O-oh. Um. I don't know. You decide," Blaine answered quickly with a smile. _I am not a pervert, I am not a pervert, I am not a per- Oh damn, those legs are killing me. And the way he wiggles his- repeat: not a pervert!_

"What about Moulin Rouge? We haven't watched that in a while!" _And I know it by heart, so I don't have to actually watch it, since I won't miss anything important._ Kurt put the movie in the DVD player (still pretty sure the other teen's eyes were securely locked to his rear end), shut off the lights, and sat down on the bed next to Blaine. When it started they sat on the bed for a few minutes in a comfortable silence, before Kurt spoke up again.

"Blaine?" The brunette asked quietly and slid closer to the older boy.

"Y-yeah?" Blaine answered, his voice pitching at the end of the word. _Urg, great. I sound like a nervous schoolgirl. What is wrong with me? This is not the first time we've been alone in his room!_

"Could you…" Kurt bit his lip and saw the way Blaine's eyes locked there by the sight. He let out a deep breath as he looked down and let his tongue run slowly over his upper lip. "I want to try something." He looked up from under his eyelashes. "Is that okay?"

Blaine's eyes rolled back when Kurt's breath hit his ear. _I am so going to regret this, but Ohmygod how could I say no to those eyes? And those lips? And- Oh, there's the tongue again. Fuck. I'm not gonna last very long if he starts to-_

"Please?" Kurt purred and leaned even closer; settling his hand on Blaine's thigh.

_-beg. _Blaine gulped but tried to send his boyfriend a reassuring smile. _It's not like it have to be something like that. It's just my brain that's damaged._ "Sure," he said in, what he hoped was, a calm voice. He didn't remind calm for long, though. Because Kurt threw a leg over his thighs and straddled him; placing his hands on each of Blaine's shoulders.

"K-Kurt?" The curly haired teen stuttered. He didn't know where to put his hands. _Hips would be too encouraging, shoulders would be awkward. Bed it is. Now I have time for a freak-out, because WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? _

"Hmm?" Kurt hummed in answer as he placed small kisses on Blaine's neck and that little piece of skin that peaked out from under his shirt at the shoulder. _It's not like he can push me off. I've got him this time_. Blaine was about to say something, but instead he rolled his eyes back in his head, as Kurt experimentally rolled his hips.

"Oh," he gasped and shut the hazel eyes. Kurt smiled at the sight and started sucking and biting lightly on the now fully exposed skin of his boyfriend's neck. Blaine startled as Kurt bit down right under his ear, and it made him do a small jump; which resulted in two pair of hips meeting. Kurt gasped at the sensation and thrust down again; harder this time.

"Kurt, if you k-keep doing that…" Blaine mumbled. Kurt didn't take this as a bad sign though, so he grinded down harder on his lover. This only made Blaine's mind go into circles. _Mailman, mailman, dead puppies, broken shades, mailman, mailman._

Kurt took advantage of Blaine's slightly open mouth; leaned in and slipped his tongue inside. Blaine's eyes startled open, but he soon relaxed into the kiss and twirled his tongue around Kurt's. Kurt sneaked his right leg up on the bed and behind Blaine's back; locking the other boy in place and used the leg to get even closer. Blaine sneaked his arms up under the vest and broke the kiss to bury his face in the crook of Kurt's neck. Kurt kept rocking back and forth; panting and moaning heavily into his boyfriend's ear.

Blaine felt the heat coil in his stomach and gripped Kurt's hips hard to get him to stop, but said boy took it the wrong way and kept thrusting and bit down gently on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt buried a hand in the curly locks and tugged slightly; making Blaine tilt his head back a little. Blaine groaned; from pleasure and frustration. Mostly pleasure.

_Oh fuck. I can't hold on. What am I gonna…? Mailman, mailman, dead puppies, world war, mailman, broken shades, naked teachers, parents having sex, mailma-_

"K-kurt!" Blaine arched his back and dug his fingers into Kurt's hips. They fell back down on the bed; trapping Kurt's leg under them (_Thank God for the Cheerios, or that would've hurt!_). Blaine felt the warm come in his pants and looked up in a pair of glasz eyes. He felt himself blush furiously. Kurt hadn't come. He. didn't. Come. _OHMYGOD._

Blaine freed himself from his boyfriend and buried his hands in his hair. He groaned loudly and the blood kept running to his cheeks. He even felt his ears start to redden. _Ohmygod, Ohmygod. This is the most embarrassing moment in my life!_

"Blaine? What's wrong?" Kurt asked; worried. _Damn. Maybe I went too far. But he looked like he enjoyed it…?_

"'m sorry…" He mumbled into his hands.

"What?" Kurt scooted closer and placed a hand on his thigh. Too close to the still warm stain, so he moved it down a bit. He couldn't help but smile a bit though. _Mission completed_.

"I'm sorry!" Blaine blurted and whirled around; taking Kurt's hands in his own. "This is why we shouldn't… do this stuff. You didn't even… And I… Ohmygod Kurt, I'm so sorry!"

Kurt couldn't stop the outright snort that made its way out of his throat. Then he burst into chuckles. _He's sorry? _He kept laughing until Blaine punched him lightly on the arm.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me; it's embarrassing enough as it is!" Blaine mumbled and blushed even redder.

"I'm not laughing at you Blaine," Kurt said; still chuckling. "Okay maybe a little, but seriously. Why are you embarrassed? Climaxing is the 'goal' in this isn't it?" He kept smiling at his boyfriend.

"Yea," Blaine murmured. "But you didn't…" Then Kurt realized why he was so ashamed.

"Oh Blaine," he said in a soft voice. "That wasn't the point of all this, so it's okay."

"The point?"

"Yea. But let's not talk about that. Look, they're singing my favorite song now," Kurt said and pointed at the screen where 'Come What May' was playing. Blaine looked down at his pants and then looked at Kurt.

"Oh," the slightly taller boy said. "There's a pair of sweats in the bathroom you can borrow."

Blaine nodded and went into the bathroom to change. When he got our, Kurt had restarted the movie and was laying on the bed. He patted on the space in front of him.

"I'll let you be the little spoon?" He teased. He knew Blaine loved being the little spoon.

As they laid in silence watching the movie; wrapped into each other, Blaine snorted silently. _I'll have to talk to Finn about that mailman thing. It doesn't freaking work. At all._

**No point in this. Just smut. Smut smut smut. **

**But anyways. REVIEW MY BUNNIES 3**

**(Sorry if there's a lot of mistakes: I don't have a beta at the moment, and I'm too tired to look it through right now!) **


End file.
